Undisclosed Desires
by alexwishington
Summary: In an act of desperation Kurt Hummel finds himself in the exciting world of the New York gay strip club scene, problem is Kurt doesn't like being a part of it.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: NC-17 overall, but R for this chapter.

Summary: In an act of desperation Kurt Hummel finds himself in the exciting world of the New York gay strip club scene, problem is Kurt doesn't like being a part of it.

Warnings: For this chapter language, and light sexual content. The story will include sex, lots of it, stripper shenanigans, some bullying, angst. Oh the angst. Language, etc.

A/N: I got the idea off of an answer to an anon question from Andrea's blog (redsolokurt on tumblr) which basically called for stripper!Kurt and I was planning on writing a little drabble, but then I started writing plot and got addicted to the whole story, so I decided to make this into a multi-chapter fic. I am crazy for doing this because I have so many prompts to fill in addition to three other WIP's but this idea would not leave my head. So here ya go.

And I would like to give a big shout out to my beta, Jenn.

* * *

Kurt trudges backstage after his performance. Work has been absolute hell today, and he really wasn't in the mood to do a personal. He smells like sweat, his body feels tainted for all of the men who tried to touch him while he was on stage, and his hair still sports flecks of glitter that one of the other dancers blew on him.

He walks into the dressing room, throwing his boa at his vanity with a sour face.

He doesn't even remember when he made the decision to become an exotic dancer (he refuses to call it the other thing because, hey he has to have at least some dignity for himself) all he remembers is that he needed a job because living in New York is hard, and every place he applied to would refuse him because working part time for a mechanic wasn't really something employers at Bloomingdale's and Barney's liked to read on a resume. So in an act of desperation Kurt had ended up outside the door to Posh holding onto the strap of his bag nervously. The owner of the place, Shawn, had immediately taken a liking to Kurt. Not in that way. Kurt was young, fit, and looked like an angel.

He offered Kurt a job right then and there, but Kurt had conditions. He wanted to be referred to as his stage name only. Nobody would know his real name. He didn't want to be touched when he did personal dances. At all. It was a rule for the club but sometimes clients got handsy and Kurt was not risking it. And he didn't want to have sex with anybody else. He was still very much faithful to Blaine no matter where he works. Shawn had taken these demands into consideration and had agreed to Kurt's immense surprise. When Kurt had asked why he had merely shrugged and said that he was too pretty to let go.

He was rusty his first night, his palms were too sweaty, and he couldn't get the proper footing on the pole, but it didn't seem to matter to the horny clientele. All they wanted was a half naked man dancing on a pole, and that's what Kurt did. He didn't do a personal that night, and had fled the club as soon as his shift was over, crying into his pillow the entire night. It got easier as time went by, with the help of daily workouts and a pole training class given to him by a very helpful boy by the name of Glimmer, and at the end of his first month, Kurt was a pro, sliding up and down the pole with such ease that he himself was actually starting to enjoy it.

Nobody knows what he does. Finn and Rachel are oblivious about the whole thing, and Kurt would have been offended if it wasn't for the fact that he was working at a strip club. It was surprising how little time he spent with Rachel nowadays. She herself didn't make it into NYADA and that had created a slight iciness between them. They still hung out when they weren't busy with homework and Kurt with work, but they still didn't hang out often enough.

He opted to rent an apartment by himself since Rachel wanted Finn to live with them and Kurt was not going to be the third wheel in their love party, getting reminded of how his own love wasn't there to exchange sweet kisses in the morning and before school. With the help of his financial aid money Kurt managed to snag a nice little apartment close to NYADA, it didn't have much leg room, but for one person it was fine, and there was a nice pull out couch his parents could sleep on when they visited, so it was a good apartment.

Living by himself is the reason why Kurt managed to keep his secret for as long as he has. Nearly half a year. But just because he's had this job for half a year and it pays pretty good doesn't mean that Kurt likes it all that much. He always feels tired afterwards, his hair ends up a mess and filled with random glitter or confetti, drunk men try to pinch his ass constantly and touch him when he's doing personals, and the entire place reeks of booze and tobacco. The only good thing about it is that Kurt's managed to make some friends.

He's gets along most with the guys who share his dressing room, Ginger, a tall red head that can climb his way up a pole. Flower, a short, blonde with red and pink streaks in his shaggy hair and a large, colorful bouquet of flowers tattooed on his ribs and small flowers scattered on his body, Glimmer, the bubbly blond who taught Kurt how to pole dance, that seemed to have his blond hair and body covered in a different color of glitter every night therefore earning him the nickname Glimmer, and Nova, a brunette boy, with star tattoos going down his ribs and his back.

There are a few girls working here, most of them waitresses, and the three lone girl dancers, Delilah, Goldie, and Ruby, for those straight men that get dragged here by their gay friends. The girls are friendly, and seemed to have fawned over Kurt when he got here. If Kurt liked his job he would have been happy here. But the employees keep him laughing on most days.

Nova makes his way into the dressing room, placing his headpiece on his own vanity before next to Kurt's before turning to the other boy with a serious face.

"You alright, Porcelain?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I told you not to lie to me, sugar," Nova says, and Kurt sighs deeply, grabbing his hairspray to fix his hair before he heads to his personal.

"I'm just not in the mood today, Nova," Kurt says, hoping that Nova drops the subject.

He doesn't because he never drops the subject. That's one of the many annoying things about Nova. He has a tendency of caring about the dancers too much.

"You miss your boyfriend?" he asks, and Kurt looks at him through the mirror, his eyes filling up with tears.

"I always miss him," he murmurs, not sure that Nova heard him through the bass of the music outside. When he started making friends he got comfortable enough to tell them that he was only doing this to save enough money to see Blaine whenever he wanted to, and the boys and all cooed, falling in love with Blaine the more and more Kurt told them about him. They all sympathize with Kurt and are always here to listen when he wants to talk about him.

"But you miss him especially tonight."

"Tonight it hit me that I work here, and let guys ogle at me for money. I…he would be so ashamed of me," Kurt whimpers, hanging his head, and Nova is at his side in an instant, taking Kurt into his arms.

"Hey, no, stop that. Just because you work here doesn't mean that he would be ashamed of you. You're stuck in a rut, Porcelain., and there's nothing you can do. All you have to do is make the best out of a bad situation."

"But I feel so dirty all the time," Kurt whines, a stray tear sliding down his cheek. "I get home every night and I scrub and scrub at my body and I still feel so filthy."

"You don't even let the men touch you, sugar," Nova says, taking the can of hairspray out of his hands and spraying some onto his hair, using his fingers to style it the way Kurt likes. "You're better than all of us."

"No, I'm not," Kurt whispers. He feels like a piece of scum. If only his dad could see him now. See how far he's fallen down. He would be so disappointed.

"Yes, you are. You're actually going to school. You're only here temporarily. I dropped out of school and am probably going to be working here until I'm deemed too old and get kicked out on the street? You have a future. This job is short-term. You don't have to feel so bad for yourself. You don't let men touch you, in any way. You're better than most of us," Nova says, taking Kurt's face in his hands. His eyes go slightly cold, and Kurt knows that he's thinking about it, and that in turn makes Kurt feel worse.

Nova ran away from home when he was seventeen after being kicked out of his house by his parents. Being gay didn't fly in Kansas. He's a high school drop out and was certainly destined to do this for the long run. It's such a sad story. Kurt tells him he has potential, he's so smart he can go back to school; get his diploma and go to college. But Nova tells him that it's too late. He's 23, it's not too late.

Nova likes to draw. All of the boys do something extraordinary. Glimmer can dance phenomenally, Ginger does beautiful make-up, Flower is a really good writer, and Nova can draw. Really, really good actually. Whenever Kurt or any of the other boys has a bad day he always draws them a silly doodle to get them to smile. Kurt has hundreds of them because he comes into work every other day moping about Blaine and how he hates the way he's going right now. Nova's drawn him all sorts of things from him singing on Broadway to Blaine hugging him. Nova's gotten really good at drawing Blaine.

He's revealed that his dream is to go to art school and be a cartoonist or something of that nature, and Kurt tells him that he can do it if he just tries, but Nova doesn't listen. It's a shame really. Judging from the various cartoons Nova's drawn him Kurt can tell he's really talented.

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt says, pulling away to wipe his eyes before grabbing his eyeliner to redo his eyes. "I…I know that I've got it easy, but I can't help it. I… when I left Ohio I never imagined I'd be doing _this_."

"None of us did," Nova says simply, turning to his own vanity. "But we all have to deal with it. The good thing is we can deal with it together."

Kurt smiles lightly, looking into Nova's bright brown eyes. "I'm really glad I met you, Nova."

"Me too, sweetheart," he says, going back to reapplying his own make-up.

Kurt is about to say something, but at that moment the door opens, and the other boys who share the fitting room come piling in, laughing loudly.

"Oh my god, did you see the men during that number? They were practically salivating over us," Ginger says, plopping down on the couch against the wall. "You okay, Porcelain? I saw you were kind of looking down after your number."

Kurt ignores him, keeping his attention on redoing his makeup.

"Missing the boyfriend," Nova explains, and the boys let out a collective ahh of understanding.

"Aww, don't worry, honey, you'll see him soon enough," Flower says, giving Kurt a small smile. "Do you want a hug? I'll give you a hug, mind you I'm really sweaty, but the hug will still mean as much as if I was powder dry."

"No, I'm fine," Kurt says, and the Flower frowns because he knows that Kurt is not fine.

"Oh, he needs a hug, boys." Flower leads the pack, rushing over to Kurt and engulfing him in a bone crushing hug, everybody clinging onto each other, the smell of sweat and perfume stinging Kurt's nostrils.

"Okay, okay, guys, you're choking me and you all smell! Oh my god, get off!" Kurt yells, trying to push the sweaty boys away, but they pull in tighter, someone, probably Glimmer, even goes as far as to ruffle Kurt's hair.

"Boys, come on, let Porcelain breath," Nova says, pulling everybody off. "He needed a hug not to be asphyxiated."

"But the best remedy for sadness is cuddles!" Flower cries, and the boys nod in agreement.

"You can cuddle when his shift is over," Nova says firmly, and the boys all groan, going to their vanity's to reapply their makeup and get ready for their own private dances while the other group of guys from the other dressing room go on stage to do their number. They're nice guys, but Kurt doesn't talk to them as much as these guys.

"How many personals do you have tonight, Porcelain?" Glimmer asks nervously, knowing that this is a touchy subject for Kurt. He hates to talk about personals, hates to think about them actually, but there's not much he can do when he's in a room with a horny man who is trying really hard not to touch Kurt or blow his load. That has happened by the way. Once, Kurt got a guy who was mildly handsome, and that apparently gave him the right to touch Kurt. Kurt stood up quicker than he has before and slapped the man, but that seemed to turn the man on and the next thing Kurt knew a dark spot was forming on the front of his pants.

Kurt didn't do personals for a whole two weeks after that.

"Just one. A Mr. Crest," Kurt sighs, fixing his hair.

"Mr. Crest? Who is he the owner of the toothpaste company?" Ginger laughs playfully, throwing a pillow to Glimmer.

"Hey who knows, he can give you a big tip," Flower suggests, waggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe he'll pay for my rent this month," Kurt says bitterly, and Nova sends him a worried look.

"Do you need me to lend you money, sugar?" he asks, and Kurt shakes his head wildly.

"No! No I can manage," he assures them, but Nova isn't fooled. He can't manage actually. He knows he's going to be short this month because he had to put some money into his Ohio savings therefore leaving him short a hundred bucks. And that usually meant more personals, or sex, but Kurt doesn't do sex and he really hates personals.

"Porcelain, you can't manage, baby. Really, I don't mind lending you some cash," Nova says, reaching into his bag to grab his checkbook. Why he carries it with him, Kurt will never know.

"But I can't pay you back right now," Kurt whispers, his cheeks flaming up as Nova writes.

"Honey, I don't mind at all. You can pay me back whenever you can." Nova hands the check over, and Kurt nearly drops it when he sees a thousand dollars neatly printed on there.

"Nova! I can't take this," Kurt says, waving the check back, but Nova shakes his head.

"You can and you will, I don't mind. Really. Take it. I will solder it to your hand if I have to."

"Ouch," Ginger pipes up from her station. "Just take the money, Porcelain."

"Take it!" the other boys yell, and Kurt huffs out frustratingly, shoving the check into his drawer.

"You better not leave it in there," Nova warns him.

"I won't."

He really can't afford to leave it and forget about it. A thousand dollars would help him out so much, but he gets really embarrassed at the thought of having someone lend him money. That's why he got this stupid job so he wouldn't have to ask for money. Yes, he's really good friends with these guys, but that doesn't mean that he wants to ask them for money. It's humiliating.

"Thank you," he whispers, and Nova reaches out, stroking Kurt's face softly.

"No, problem, now finish getting ready," he gently instructs, turning to his own mirror.

Kurt smiles softly, feeling embarrassed but grateful that he has such awesome friends. He brings two fingers up to his mouth and presses them to the smiling Blaine looking up at him from the vanity.

"I'm going to see you soon. Real soon, okay?" he whispers, but apparently being a stripper means that you have supersonic hearing and Kurt feels four pairs of eyes looking at him, all he needs now is the coo.

"Aww, he's talking to his picture. Goddamn, Porcelain, you are the cutest fucking thing ever," Glimmer cries, and Kurt throws one of the pillows at him.

"Shut up, you have no idea. I can go visit him early now. Ugh, thank you, Nova!" Kurt stands and throws his arms around Nova, hugging him tightly.

"Don't mention it, sugar."

A quiet knock at the door rouses the boys and Shawn pokes his head in, looking around the room of half naked boys.

"Hey, Porcelain, your personal is waiting for you," he informs, and Kurt sighs, pulling away from Nova to add the finishing touches to his face. He adjusts the leather vest and fixes his shorts before turning to the boys, who are all giving him encouraging looks.

"Just think about how you're going to visit your Blainey wainey and time will zoom by," Flower yells, and Kurt smiles widely.

"There you go!"

Kurt walks out onto the floor, giving the boys a flirty smile before heading over to the private booths, smiling at the bouncer, who gives him a sympathetic smile in return. Kurt takes a deep breath before pulling the curtain back, his eyes roaming over the new guy, sitting on the purple suede couch, his fingers tapping on the arm nervously.

He looks like he's in his early to mid twenties, has light brown hair, blue eyes. He looks nervous, like he's a first timer. Kurt's seen many first timers before. They were usually the easiest to work with because they were so nervous and were so eager to follow the rules afraid that they would get kicked out if they so much as lift a finger.

"Hi there," Kurt says in a sultry voice, thankful that his voice doesn't shake. He's supposed to be this confident person in here, but really he feels like the smallest man in the world. "First time?"

The man nods, his hands shaking. And Kurt feels bad for him. He must have been dragged here by his friends who were probably trying to get him laid. Yeah, that's not going to happen. Kurt is just here to dance.

"What's your name?"

"Eric," the boy squeaks out, his blue eyes darting around the room nervously. "Uhm, I…I don't really know what to do here. My friends made me do this. You know 21st birthday and all that."

Bingo. Kurt knew he was dragged here.

"Porcelain. Don't worry, honey. I won't hurt you," Kurt says, smiling at the boy. He grabs the remote from the small circular table by the door and turns the music on, the thudding base overtaking the small area.

"You know the rules?"

"Uhhh, yeah?" Eric says uncertainly, and Kurt chuckles, taking a step forward.

"You don't touch me. At all. No kissing, no grinding. Nothing."

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay."

Kurt throws the on the table before moving towards the pole in the center of the room, swaying his hips the way Glimmer taught him. He takes a hold of the pole and begins the same tedious routine he does for every single person that sits on that couch. He moves his hips the way he's supposed to, climbs the pole the way he always does, and before long the time comes for him to actually go to the man, straddling him, but keeping his ass away from Eric's body. He moves over the nervous boy, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the music.

Ignoring the person as much as possible is how Kurt gets through these dances. He pays attention enough, but mostly he pretends that he's dancing by himself in his room back in Lima. Twirling around his room to Lady Gaga with Blaine perched on his bed, peering at him over the book he's reading.

He loved dancing in front of Blaine. He used to be embarrassed, but once you've seen someone naked and been seen naked, you learn not to be so embarrassed. Sometimes Blaine would join in and the two would dance around like a pair of fools before one of them pushes the other onto the bed and the rest of the night would be spent with cuddles, and sweet kisses.

He tries not to think about Blaine when he's doing these because he lets his mind get carried away into believing that by thinking about Blaine, Kurt is cheating on Blaine. The boys all tell him that that's not the case, but Kurt sometimes has a hard time believing it.

Kurt opens his eyes and finds them being met with Eric's own lust filled ones. The boy licks his lips nervously, and Kurt knows what's going to happen next. Before he can move, Eric leans forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's frozen for a wild second before his body catches up to his brain, raising his hand and slapping the boy and climbing off of him, shutting the music off and glaring at the once seemingly harmless boy.

"I-I'm sorry," Eric stutters, covering his crotch with his hands. "I…I got carried away."

"The rule was no kissing," Kurt hisses, breathing heavily. "You…you need to leave."

"No, I…wait, please I didn't mean to," Eric sputters, standing up and walking to Kurt, but Kurt steps back until his body hit's the pole in the middle of the room.

"Go. Before I call security and they throw you out."

Eric looks at him frantically, and Kurt knows that it was an honest mistake. He knows he didn't mean it, but he can't see past the fact that this boy kissed him. Eric bows his head, looking down at the floor as he addresses Kurt one final time.

"Thank you for the dance," he says, before running out, and Kurt swears that even with the thud of the music he hears a sob escape the boys lips.

"Are you okay in there, Porcelain?" the bouncer says through the curtain.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine I just need a minute," Kurt calls out shakily, sliding down the pole and onto the ground, clutching his chest as sobs racked his body.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Nobody was supposed to kiss him it was the rules. Men always obeyed the rules even if they didn't want to. He knows that Eric was new. He knows that, but it still doesn't mean he can't be mad at the fact that he kissed him. He cheated on Blaine. Maybe not on purpose, but his lips touched another man. He cheated, and fuck, he feels horrible.

Slowly he makes his way out of the room and into the dressing room that only held Nova and Flower, talking and packing their things. Kurt walks to his own station and plops down on the seat, glancing at Blaine's picture before he breaks down.

"Porcelain, what happened?" Nova says worriedly, hurrying over to his side.

"I-I…I fucked up!" Kurt cries, letting himself be pulled into Nova's arms.

"How, baby?"

"I…the guy he fucking kissed me!"

"He what?" Flower yells. "Who was he I'll kick his ass. Doesn't he know the rules?"

"Flower, calm down," Nova says, rocking Kurt back and forth. "Porcelain, honey, what happened?"

"I-I did my dance and he just kissed me. I stopped him, but I still feel horrible," Kurt whispers into Nova's shoulder, his sobs subsiding somewhat.

"The guy is the idiot, honey. You did nothing wrong."

"I cheated on Blaine," Kurt murmurs.

"No you didn't," Flower puts in, coming behind Nova with a box of tissues. He gently dabs at Kurt's face, patting it dry before he grabs the makeup removal pads and begins to take off Kurt's makeup, the pliant boy underneath him not protesting.

"That guy forced a kiss on you. Stuff like this happens. And just because stuff like this happens doesn't mean that you cheated."

"I still feel horrible," Kurt murmurs.

"Don't, sugar. You didn't cheat. It was just a stupid kiss from a stupid guy. Please don't think so much about it," Nova says, gently stroking Kurt's hair out of his face. "Just think about the fact that you're going to go visit your Blainey wainey soon. You're going to meet him at the airport and run into his arms. You're going to be like one of those couples in those romantic comedies and it's going to be sickenly sweet, and perfect, and that's all you should think about."

Kurt releases a watery chuckle, and presses his face further into Nova, who doesn't seem to mind that he's staining his shirt with salt water.

"Are you going to be okay, honey?" Flower asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine. I'll call Blaine when I get home."

"You're not going to tell him about this kiss right?" Nova asks, using his index finger and thumb to pull Kurt's face up slightly.

Kurt shakes his head, making to move off of Nova's lap. "No. it didn't count as a kiss right?"

"Exactly. Come on and get dressed so I can give you a lift," Nova says, moving to his own chair.

"I can walk," Kurt starts, but Nova shakes his head.

"No you can't. I'm going to give you a ride whether you want me to or not," he says firmly, and Kurt has no choice but to nod weakly, removing his vest and shorts, leaving him only in a pair of tight briefs.

When he started he wouldn't be caught dead undressing in front of a bunch of gay boys, but they all convinced him that while they thought he was attractive they would never hit on him because Kurt was always like a little brother to them, being the youngest of the bunch. So now he just tosses his clothes around, changing with little to no embarrassment.

When he finishes getting dressed he grabs his stuff, including the check from Nova, and follows him out after hugging Flower tightly and telling him to tell the other guys goodbye for him.

Nova drives Kurt home, offering to spend the night and keep him company, but Kurt gently refuses, saying that all he really needs is to talk to Blaine. Nova smiles gently, blowing him a kiss before driving off.

Kurt walks up the stairs, opens the door to his apartment and makes his way to the kitchen, rummaging through it before grabbing his leftover Chinese food, and sticking it into the oven to reheat.

He drops his bag on the table, pulling his cell phone out to find a message from Blaine that was sent two hours ago.

_Hi beautiful, how was work? -B_

Kurt smiles, grabbing his food from the microwave, along with some napkins and one of the unopened chopsticks that he's collected in all of his time being here. He sets the food along with a bottle of water on the coffee table in the living room, letting it cool while he hurries into his room to change into his pajamas.

He situates himself into the couch before grabbing his phone and dialing Blaine's number, hearing it ring twice before Blaine's voice greets him on the other line.

"Hi, baby. I was expecting a text back but not a phone call. Not this late anyway, it's nearly midnight, " Blaine says.

"Hi. I was going to text you, but I wanted to hear your voice. And I'm sorry I'm calling so late."

"It's okay. How was your day?"

"It was stressful. School was a pain in my rear, and work didn't help either."

"Aww, baby, I'm so sorry," Blaine says, sighing into the phone. "I feel like you're working yourself to the bone."

"Yeah, but it's all been worth it," Kurt says. Okay, that was a lie, but what was he going to tell Blaine?

"What do you mean?" Blaine asks curiously.

"I have enough to go visit you this weekend," Kurt all but screams into the receiver, and is met by Blaine's squeal of excitement.

"Really? Oh my god, Kurt. I thought you didn't have enough yet."

"A…a friend helped me out," Kurt whispers, taking a bite of food.

"What?"

"It kind of slipped that I was short on money for rent this month at work today, and my friend helped me out," Kurt confesses, shame once again taking over his body.

"You're short on money? Kurt, why didn't you tell me I could have helped you out," Blaine says.

"No! no, I didn't ask, he just…well he made me take the money, and I really needed it."

"How much did he give you?"

"A…a thousand dollars," Kurt says tentatively into the receiver and nearly drops it when Blaine yells.

"A THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"Blaine, shut up, your parents are going to hear you," Kurt says frantically into the phone.

"A thousand dollars, are you serious, Kurt?"

"Yes, please don't tell anybody. I didn't ask, but I really do need the money."

"Kurt, why don't you just move in with Finn and Rachel. Clearly you are in no financial shape to be living by yourself," Blaine sighs deeply.

Because I'm a stripper and can't have anybody find out, that's why.

"Because I like living by myself. And besides it's already crowded at Finn and Rachel's. Can you imagine adding another person over there? No. I'm good. This money it'll keep me afloat until my next paycheck," Kurt replies, drumming the chopstick in his hand on his lap. He feels horrible for lying to Blaine about why he has to live alone, but he has to. He can't have anybody finding out what he does.

"Kurt, baby. I just…ugh why am I not there with you?"

"Because life hates us. Don't worry you'll be here soon enough. And I'm going to visit you this weekend."

"Can you get off work?"

"Of course I can. I'll ask my boss tomorrow and by Friday I'll be on a plane home to see you."

"And your dad," Blaine adds, and Kurt giggles.

"Yeah him too."

Blaine chuckles into the receiver, and it's that sound that always makes Kurt feel better. No matter how badly his day goes he can always trust that Blaine'll make him feel better. He doesn't even have to say anything. He could be breathing into the receiver and Kurt will always feel a sense of calm throughout his body.

"What are you doing now?" Blaine asks, and Kurt smiles, glad that he's dropped the money thing…for now. Kurt knows he's going to get an earful when he goes home, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

"Eating leftovers, watching Real Housewives of New Jersey."

"Mmm, sounds fun."

"Yeah, I'm not really paying attention to it. I'm just listening to you. I missed you today," Kurt says, and Blaine lets out a small aww.

"Just today?"

"I always miss you, silly. I especially missed you today is what I'm trying to say," Kurt retorts playfully, rolling his eyes.

"I especially missed you today too, baby. I cannot wait until Friday. Let me know what time your flight is, I don't care if you get in at three in the morning I will pick you up."

"You better. I want you to be the first person I hug."

"I will be," Blaine yawns loudly.

"Oh, Blaine. I feel like I'm keeping you up."

"No, you're not. I want to talk to you," Blaine tries to convince Kurt, but another huge yawn interrupts his sentence.

"Go to sleep, baby. You have school in the morning. I'll call you tomorrow before work okay?" Kurt promises.

"Okay. Text me in the morning," Blaine says.

"I'll wake you up, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, baby," Blaine says, yawning loudly again.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt breathes into the receiver before he hangs up, getting up to dispose his trash and after pads off to the bathroom to do his nightly skincare routine.

He glances into the mirror and notices he has the makings of dark circles underneath his eyes. The sleep deprivation is finally getting to him. The waking up at six or seven in the morning and going to bed at midnight or later is finally starting to take affect on his body.

Kurt sighs, grabbing a tube of anti-bag cream and dabs some beneath his lids, capping it and brushing his teeth swiftly, desperate to get into bed and sleep a few hours before class tomorrow.

He gets into bed, sets his alarm, and allows sleep to take him, the last thing on his mind being Blaine and how excited his face will be when he sees him on Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: frottage, language, angst I guess.

* * *

"You got everything, sugar?" Nova calls from the kitchen, where he is probably raiding Kurt's fridge.

"Yeah!" Kurt answers, grabbing his coat and suitcase and heading out to join the other boy, who sure enough is raiding Kurt's fridge, coming out with a piece of leftover cheesecake

"Stop stuffing your face, we gotta go. There could be traffic, or an accident blocking the street, come on!" Kurt cries, and Nova groans through a a bite of cheesecake before putting it back in the fridge and following Kurt out the door.

Kurt is shaking with excitement as he makes his way out of the building and into Nova's car. Today's the day he flies out to Ohio to see Blaine, and his dad, and he could not be more excited. He and Blaine had decided not to let Burt know he was coming to visit and show up for Friday night dinner. Kurt spent most of the nights leading up to today giggling like a madman at the thought of his dad's face when he showed up out of the blue.

Nova had offered to drive him to the airport…so had the other guys, but Kurt put his foot down. He did not need a crazy entourage dropping him off. The boys had protested and a playful shouting match had erupted yesterday in the dressing room until Nova had worked out a compromise. The boys would pick Kurt up with him when he got back on Monday afternoon and they would go get lunch and watch a cheesy comedy at Kurt's place followed by a sleepover where they would chat about Kurt's weekend.

It's a bit much, but Kurt didn't stand a chance against four charged up boys, so that was the compromise. Kurt would get a free pedicure out of it so he was cool with it.

"Hey, I drew something for your Blainey wainey," Nova speaks up when they stop at a red light, reaching into his bag in the backseat.

"It had better not be me at work," Kurt warns seriously, but Nova shakes his head handing the picture over.

Kurt immediately smiles when he sees it. It's him and Blaine dancing in what looks like a club in the 1920's, both their faces alight with joy, a pearl necklace dangling from Kurt's neck. Blaine's hair fluffy. Fluffier than it usually is, his arms holding Kurt tight. It doesn't have that cartoonish feel that all of Nova's drawings have. It very much looks like a piece of art.

"Nova," Kurt whispers, tracing his fingers over the lines of the drawing softly, careful not to smudge it. "Wow."

"It's something I've been working on for a while," Nova shrugs.

"It's so beautiful, he's going to love it," Kurt says, placing the drawing carefully into his carry on. "Thank you."

"No problem," Nova smiles, reaching over to grab Kurt's hand and squeezes it.

"You are severely talented. It's such a shame you don't go back to school," Kurt murmurs, and he hears Nova click his teeth derisively. Right on cue.

"Porcelain, please, can we not start this argument again?" he asks, and Kurt nods shyly. He honestly doesn't really know why he even bothers to talk to Nova about this anymore. He's so stubborn he'll never listen. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt knows why he still tries to encourage Nova to go back to school though. Because he believes that Nova has so much potential. He's not meant to be a stripper for the rest of his life. Kurt knows this and he just wants Nova to at least try. It's such a shame, given the immense artistry of the drawing he gave Kurt right now.

"Sorry. I just…you have so much potential," Kurt whispers, and Nova side eyes him.

"Yeah. But I'm a whore. I always was a whore and I'm always going to be a whore."

"Don't call yourself that," Kurt says a little bit louder. "You're not a whore. You're a stripper there's a difference."

"Not for me. I'm a whore. I…you don't let men touch you, but I do," Nova says softly, clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"You don't have to let the men touch you. You could be like me. "

"I don't have as much self respect as you do."

Kurt looks down at his hands. It really is sad that Nova thinks that way about himself. It's shocking that even though Nova exudes absolute self confidence when he's on stage or around the guys, he's really just a scared little boy.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispers.

"It's okay. Just…let's not talk about this right now. I mean we'll talk about it, but not before you leave."

"Okay."

Nova drives Kurt to JFK, all the while chatting him up about work, about how cool it was that Shawn could give him the weekend off. Basically he was trying to ignore the art school topic.

Shawn hadn't protested all that much when Kurt asked. He knew Kurt had been working his butt off and deserved a weekend off. That and he still felt guilty about the twerp who had kissed Kurt.

Kurt hadn't given the guy much thought throughout the week, having decided the listen to Nova's words and forget about it. The kiss didn't mean anything. It was all okay.

He did spend the entire week focused on his trip to Lima, calling Blaine every single night to chatter his ear off. He tried talking to the guys at work, but that always resulted in them throwing pillows and feather boas at him, and once a handful of glitter. Kurt was excited leave him alone.

"Okay," Nova says when he pulls up to the drop off zone. "Text me when you get there so I know you didn't go down in some unfortunate plane crash, and have fun, baby boy. God knows you deserve it."

"Thanks, Nova. I'll see you on Monday," Kurt says, reaching over to wind his arms around the other boy's neck. "Really, thank you. I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you."

"You're very welcome, honey. Now go on, get; don't want to miss your flight."

Kurt grins, giving Nova a quick squeeze before grabbing his suitcase from the back seat and exiting the car.

He swiftly navigates the terminal, sending Blaine a quick text along the way.

_Hey, waiting for my flight to board. I can't wait to see you /3_

He checks his luggage, gets past security, scowling at them briefly because they made him remove his boots, and makes his way to the waiting area, his phone beeping as he walks down the lively airport. He sits down on one of the hard, plastic chairs and pulls his laptop out of his bag to work on a paper for his theater class before he pulls his phone out, smiling when he sees Blaine's name.

_**Hey, baby. I just got out of glee. It ran a little late. I'm just going to go home to change, and then I'll head over to pick you up. I can't wait to see you too. /3**_

Kurt is about to reply when he gets another message from Blaine. A picture message this time. He opens it and resists the urge to giggle loudly at the picture of his boyfriend grinning so widely it's almost scary.

_**See? **_The caption at the bottom reads.

"Oh my god, you are such a dork," Kurt whispers to himself, typing out a response.

_Blaine, put that smile away; you'll scare people._

_**I already did. Had the smile on all day. People thought I was crazy. **_

Kurt laughs loudly, covering his mouth.

_I wish I would have seen that._

_**It was hilarious. **_

Kurt giggles giddily, already picturing it. Blaine walking around the halls, grinning like a madman, people giving him the look, but Blaine continues to smile, not letting anybody quell his excitement.

_**I gotta go, baby. I love you, have a safe flight.**_

_I'll see you at the gate._

Kurt sighs, putting his phone into his bag and focusing his attention to his paper. He discovers that an airport is really no place to do homework. It's so lively. Different people walking down the terminal who are either getting off of a flight or running to catch one. Kurt always likes this about waiting at the airport. He likes to look at the people coming in and going out. Some wear clothes from their country of origin. It's very fun for Kurt being the young fashionista he is to see.

When the time comes for Kurt to board the plane, he puts his computer away, makes sure he has everything and walks forward, handing the guy waiting his boarding pass and walking down the tunnel, his body vibrating with excitement.

Throughout his entire flight, Kurt can barely keep still, always fiddling with his armrest, looking out the window, etcetera. When the pilot turns on the fasten seatbelt sign, Kurt nearly has a heart attack. He's mere minutes away from seeing Blaine and getting to hold him. For real, not just looking at each other through a grainy computer screen or listening to each other through the phone. He's going to actually be able to touch Blaine, and the thought of that has Kurt jumping in his seat, yelling at the pilot to hurry up in his mind.

He patiently waits for the signal to get up, and when the flight attendant signals them he is up, grabbing his carry on and moving through the aisle before anybody else can get their bags out from the overhead compartments. When he gets to the gate he looks around, trying to find the curly head of hair he's missed so much.

He spots that head a little away from the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones, looking down at his phone and holding what looks like a bouquet of flowers, yellow tipped with red if Kurt's not mistaken, and they remind him of last year when they were at odds with each other over the West Side Story auditions and Kurt got him a bouquet of flowers to show him that he supported him no matter what. Kurt smiles widely, preparing himself for the inevitable tears he will shed when he reaches Blaine.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and Kurt knows it's a message from Blaine.

_**Hey, you landed yet?**_

_Look up._

Blaine snaps his head up, his eyes searching frantically until they lock with Kurt's, his face immediately breaking out into a smile, and that's all it takes for Kurt to bolt, running through the crowd of people swiftly. Blaine barely has time to place the flowers in his hand on the bench nearby before Kurt's in his arms, the tears falling from his eyes and down his face much sooner than he expected.

"Hi, baby," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's neck, pressing a tender kiss to the skin, his hands tightening around Kurt's waist.

Kurt pulls back briefly to press his lips to Blaine's frantically, not caring that he's in an airport in Ohio. Everybody can look all they want. This is the first time he's seen his boyfriend in a while, he's going to kiss him and he doesn't give a fuck if anybody stares or click their teeth in disdain.

"Hi," Kurt breathes against Blaine's lips, giving him a final chaste kiss before pulling back, opting to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, breathing his scent in again.

"How was your flight?" Blaine asks, his fingers rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

"Longer than it should have been," Kurt sniffles. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm going to ruin your sweater with my tears," he says, pulling back.

"I don't mind," Blaine says, smiling dreamily at Kurt. "God, I missed you." He pulls Kurt in again, giving him a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Here." Blaine grabs the flowers from the bench and shoves them at Kurt shyly, ducking his head and tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"For me?" Kurt grins, holding the flowers close and inhaling deeply the same way Blaine did when Kurt gave him his a year ago. "They're beautiful."

People around them were starting to stare, their eyes scanning their clasped hands, and dopey grins, and Kurt is quite frankly starting to get annoyed.

"Come on, lets go get my luggage so we can get away from all the judging stares," Kurt says, pulling Blaine in the direction of baggage claim. He grabs his bag quickly and they make their way out of the airport and walking toward Blaine's car, their hands swinging in between them.

"So how's New York?" Blaine asks, when they make it to his car.

"Just as fabulous as the last time you asked," Kurt sighs, and Blaine turns to look at him sympathetically.

"Work?" he guesses, and Kurt nods.

"It's been hard lately."

"Don't worry, babe, it'll get better. Just keep you head held high," he says, and Kurt swears he's dating a motivational speaker. Blaine is so good at keeping Kurt's spirits high. He knows just what to say when he's feeling down.

"Yeah. Oh hey, my friend drew something for you," Kurt says, remembering about the drawing Nova drew for him.

"He did? Wait it's a he right?"

Kurt giggles swatting him lightly. "Yes it's a he. It's from Nova, you remember me talking about Nova right?"

"Yeah. The one named after a star. Why is he named after a star?" Blaine asks, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"It's an nickname, Blaine," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. "And yes that's the one."

"I still want to meet him. And all of your friends, for that matter," Blaine comments, and Kurt squirms uncomfortably in his seat. He would love to have Blaine meet his friends from work, but there's not telling what those boys will do. He wants them to get along, but he's afraid that Blaine'll find out about where he works if he's in a room with the guys for an extended period of time.

"You will," Kurt says vaguely, not even sure about it himself at this point.

"Next time I visit, okay?" Blaine says, and Kurt nods.

"Okay."

Blaine glances over at him before reaching over to grab his hand, much like Nova did this morning, and Kurt smiles up at him, sliding his fingers between Blaine's.

"So, what did this Nova draw me?" Blaine asks curiously, and Kurt releases Blaine's hand to reach into his bag to grab the picture Nova drew, holding it out to Blaine with a giddy expression.

"Oh my," Blaine gasps, coming to a stop at a red light. "Wow, this is beautiful. He drew this?"

Kurt nods, smiling at Blaine's reaction. At the way he's looking at the picture with rapt fascination, his eyes going from corner to corner, looking at all of the contours of the drawing.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asks shyly, and Blaine looks over at him, scandalized that Kurt is even asking.

"I love it. Tell your friend that I said thank you. I really love it."

"Oh! I forgot I was supposed to text him when I landed. Hold on a sec." Kurt pulls his phone out and sends Nova a quick message.

_Hey, Nova. Made it to Ohio safely. Blaine says he really loves the drawing. I swear he looked like he was about to cry. _

**Glad you made it okay, Cupcake. Tell your Blainey wainey that he's very welcome and I'll draw him all the pictures he wants- N. **

"Nova says you're welcome and that he'll draw you all the drawings you want," Kurt relays, and Blaine chuckles.

"Why does he call me Blainey wainey?" he asks, and Kurt's eyes widen. What?

"What?"

"It's in the corner of the drawing," Blaine explains, his eyes darting to the corner of the picture where sure enough a small but very readable 'Blainey Wainey and Baby Doll is written on the corner.

"Oh."

"Mhm, and the baby doll; should I be worried about that?"

"No. It's just a nickname I got at work," Kurt says, blushing lightly. He's going to kill Nova for this.

"Ah. Alright then," Blaine says, and that's the end of that. "Ready to see your dad?" he asks, and Kurt perks up.

"Yes. I missed him."

"He missed you too. You should hear us when we're alone in the living room watching a game. We get like a pair of girls reminiscing."

"Oh my god, really?" Kurt asks, smiling delightfully.

"Mhhm, we hang out a lot now."

"You do not."

"We do too. I mean I work at the garage and he's over there most of the time he's in Ohio so we talk."

"About me?"

"Most of the time, but we talk about sports, about my college applications. He was the one to convince me to audition for NYADA, you know," Blaine informs, and Kurt stares at him.

At the beginning of the year Blaine said he wasn't going to audition for NYADA, telling Kurt that he was alright with going to NYU, and Kurt hadn't argued with Blaine on that. He knows that even though Blaine loves musical theater he isn't as in love with it as Kurt is and he wasn't going to push his boyfriend to do something he didn't really want to. But a little while after that Blaine said that he'll give NYADA a chance and when Kurt had asked why the change of heart, Blaine had said that auditioning for NYADA felt right. Now he finds out that his father was the one to convince Blaine to go for it. Shocked is a pretty good word for how Kurt's feeling right now.

"How?" he asks.

"He said that I should try. We talk a lot about my dreams. I kind of held back from musical theater because of what my dad might say, but Burt said that if I want it I should go out and try all that I can to get it. I want to go to NYADA I do, but before I talked to Burt about it I always thought that it was more your dream than it was mine. He made me realize that we share the same dream. That I should make myself happy over my dad."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt breathes, smiling softly. "You and my dad became best friends."

Blaine laughs loudly, giving Kurt an amused face. "Yeah well he's a nice replacement when you're gone."

Kurt blushes, turning his head and smiling into the window, watching the lights zoom by. He will never admit it to anybody, but he really did miss Ohio. He missed the quietness, it's so damn loud in New York all the time that it's nice to come home to a little bit of silence.

They arrive at Kurt's house just a little early for dinner, and Blaine explains that Kurt's parents are expecting him. Apparently he frequents Kurt's house on Fridays for Friday night dinner and Kurt's glad that tradition didn't end because he and Finn moved away.

They get down and walk the path, their arms still swinging between them.

"You ready?" Blaine asks.

Kurt nods, and Blaine rings the doorbell, Kurt vibrating excitedly next to him. The door opens and Burt Hummel's voice greets them before the door swings open fully.

"Blaine, we weren't expecting you for another hou-" Burt stops in the middle of the sentence, his eyes locking on Kurt standing there as if he couldn't believe he's here.

"Kurt?"

"Hi dad," Kurt says, stepping forward.

"Why- how…you're not supposed to-"

"I'm home for a visit," Kurt smiles, and Burt bursts into a grin, one that Kurt's missed so much.

"Come here." He pulls Kurt in for the tightest hug ever, his body shaking in what Kurt identifies as silent sobs.

"Dad, are you crying?" he asks, the tears in his own eyes threatening to fall.

Burt pulls back, hastily wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. "Can you blame me? I missed you, kid."

"Missed you too, dad," Kurt breathes, hugging Burt once more.

"What are we still doing standing here? Come in." Burt grabs Kurt's suitcase with his free hand, using the other to drape it across Kurt's shoulders, leading him into the living room where a baseball game was playing on the widescreen and a bowl of popcorn sat resting on the coffee table.

"Carole!" Burt calls out, and Carole pokes her head out from the kitchen, a smile appearing on her face as she sees Kurt standing there.

"Kurt!" she squeals, rushing forward to engulf Kurt in a tight hug. "We weren't expecting you so soon, dear."

"I got time off and wanted to visit," Kurt smiles, pulling away gently.

"I know you're probably hungry, but dinner is nowhere near ready yet. Why don't you and Blaine go upstairs while I finish."

"Do you need help?" Kurt asks.

"No, no, I've got it. You've had a long trip you should rest for a bit."

Kurt looks over at Blaine, standing by the couch, and judging by the look he's giving him it's quite clear that Kurt's not going to be doing much resting before dinner.

"Well, if you're sure," Kurt says, grabbing Blaine and pulling him toward the stairs, smiling at his dad innocently. Burt merely chuckles, muttering 'teenagers' under his breath before grabbing the remote and plopping down onto his armchair.

"Take your bag! I don't want to have to take it up and walk in on you two doing something that'll make me want to throw Blaine out of this house," He yells, and Kurt swiftly retrieves it from the hall and climbs up the stairs, looking over his shoulder to make sure Blaine is still following him.

They get to Kurt's room and Kurt breaths in a deep sigh. Now he feels like he's actually home. It smells clean in here, not like booze, tobacco, sweat, and shame. It smells like honeysuckle and vanilla. And the smell of Blaine's cologne still hangs in the air even though he's hardly here anymore.

"I almost forgot how good it smelled in here," Kurt says, and Blaine chuckles loudly.

"You're apartment doesn't smell like this?"

"My apartment doesn't smell like you."

"Well, we're going to have to change that soon," Blaine says simply, and Kurt rolls his eyes walking forward to throw himself on his bed. His warm, soft bed; where the smell of Blaine seems to be embedded in every fiber of his Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Mmm, my bed still smells like you," he states, rolling over to press his face to Blaine's side of the bed, inhaling deeply.

It's nice, but Blaine's smell isn't enough right now. He needs Blaine close to him, his warm body next to his own.

"C'mere, lay with me." Kurt holds his arms out, adorable pout in place, and Blaine smiles softly before complying, slotting himself next to Kurt, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend's body, pulling him impossibly close.

Kurt sighs happily, resting his head on Blaine's chest and closing his eyes, letting the smell of Blaine's cologne and the steady thrum of his heart envelope his senses.

This right here is what Kurt's missed the most. Being close to Blaine. In New York Kurt can't call Blaine to come over and just lay with him when he has a bad day. It sucks and skype doesn't help much. Sometimes Kurt just doesn't want to talk to Blaine, but to lay with him to talk to him face to face, to smell Blaine and listen to the sound of his breathing and his heart. Kurt loves being in New York he really does, but whenever he lays like this with Blaine it reminds him of what he's left behind, of what's waiting for him and he feels like he shouldn't even go back.

"Mmm, I missed this," Kurt states, nuzzling into Blaine's chest.

"Me too. Missed holding you close," Blaine returns, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "How's school?"

"All the kids there are freaks, but they're amazing. They get me and share the same dreams as me and the teachers are so nice…most of the time. They're so helpful and it's great, but it's stressful," Kurt says, smiling at the thought. Yes, he's made some friends at school and they're nice people they really are, but he's closer to his friends from work.

"Is this Nova one of your NYADA friends?"

"He goes to NYU. I met him at work, I already told you that."

"Yeah, but that's all I know about him. You hardly tell me anything about your NYADA friends. Work friends too for that matter," Blaine says.

Kurt raises himself up so that he's resting on his elbows. "Well, we got time. What do you want to know?"

Blaine's eyes widen in surprise. Kurt never wants to talk about his friends in detail so the fact that he's basically laying here, allowing Blaine to ask questions is amazing.

"What's Nova's real name?"

"I don't know," Kurt says because he doesn't know. That's a thing at Posh, nobody knows anybody's real name.

"You don't?"

"Nope. To me he's always been Nova. I like calling him that either way."

"Why Nova though?" Blaine asks curiously.

"I think it's because of his tattoos."

"Oh he has tattoos?"

"Stars on his back."

"How do you know?"

"He told me. Showed me. He was wearing a tank top to work once I saw them," Kurt says before Blaine can open his mouth to say anything. "Most of my friends have tattoos."

"Do you have a tattoo?" Blaine murmurs, pushing Kurt onto his back and hovering over him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kurt replies seductively, slotting their lips together in a hungry kiss.

"Mm, no really, do you?"

"No," Kurt says, leaning up to kiss Blaine again. Blaine responds without complaint, sliding his tongue to trace Kurt's lips before plunging into his mouth. "Why? Do you want me to have one?'

"I don't know," Blaine mutters, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip. "It could be hot."

"Could be?"

"Okay, okay, if you were to get a tattoo it would be beyond hot," Blaine confesses, and Kurt grins, rolling Blaine over so that he's on his back with Kurt hovering over him, his knees on either side of Blaine's waist.

"Oh really? And where do you think I should get it?" Kurt asks, bringing himself down to grind on Blaine's crotch, eliciting a groan from his boyfriend.

"I-I don't know, it's your call," Blaine breathes out, reaching out to grab Kurt's waist.

"Hmm, How about," he makes to pull his shirt over his head, displaying his pale creamy skin. "On my ribs?"

Blaine releases a low whistle, his hands going from Kurt's hips to his stomach. His suddenly more toned stomach. It's a wonder what pole dancing could do to your body. Kurt has stronger arms and legs, his stomach has defined abs, and his ass, don't even get him started on his ass. He has Glimmer to thank for that. Him and his weekly exercise classes.

"Wow. You're a lot more toned than the last time I saw you," Blaine states, and Kurt giggles, grabbing Blaine's hand and running them along his body.

"Glimmer is a real health nut so he makes me go to the gym with him," he lies, and once again Blaine's eyes widen.

"Glimmer?"

"Don't make fun of him. He really likes glitter."

"Yeah, but why did he coin the name from The Hunger Games?"

"Because he likes glitter," Kurt repeats, bringing his hips down again. "Can we not talk about my friend while I grind on top of you shirtless?"

"Anything you say," Blaine groans, his hands resuming their path across Kurt's chest, playing with his nipples.

"So, about that tattoo," Kurt continues. "I was thinking on my ribs. You know, Flower has a bouquet of flowers on his ribs and it doesn't look half bad. I wouldn't get flowers of course, but maybe something different. Music notes? Or script? A star?" He traces his ribs with his fingers, his hips still working over Blaine's crotch.

"I don't care what you get, it'll still be hot," Blaine whines, canting his hips up to meet Kurt's.

"Or how about a piercing?" Kurt asks, enjoying the way Blaine's eyes bug out of his skull momentarily. "I could get one here." He traces his belly button. "Or here." His fingers go to his hips. He would never actually get a piercing anywhere, but he likes how they look. Nova has barbells on both of his hips, Flower has his bellybutton pierced, Ginger has corset piercings down his back that he laces with a different color ribbon every night, and Glimmer has mentioned that he has his nether regions pierced. It's a an unspoken thing at Posh that everybody that works there has some form of body modification may it be tattoos or piercings and Kurt is the exception. He has nothing. Sometimes Nova draws little swirls down his ribs with body paint and Kurt really likes how it looks. Nova varies with colors but Kurt likes it when he does them in blacks and blues. They look so beautiful and if Kurt was braver he would seriously consider getting them done permanently. Same with the piercings. Kurt always stares at Nova's piercings in envy because they look so damn cool. He wonders if Blaine'll ever fully support the idea of him getting a piercing or a tattoo.

"You would consider getting a piercing?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods.

"I kind of already did."

"Really? Wow Kurt New York is really changing you."

Kurt giggles and swats Blaine playfully. "Stop. Nova has piercings on his hips and they look really cool. They could be something you could play with when I visit.," he says suggestively, and Blaine groans loudly.

"Ah, that sounds tempting," Blaine says, using his hands to help Kurt grind down harder. "Would you get a tattoo with the piercing?"

"If you wanted me too," Kurt grins, leaning down to capture Blaine's kiss in a desperate kiss. "Blaine, can you…get naked? God, need to feel you."

"Yeah, get off for a second." Kurt climbs off of Blaine and walks to the door, grabbing a tie from his dresser to hang outside before locking it, even though he knows that his dad won't come up here.

He turns back around to find Blaine completely naked, laying back on the bed, an expectant smile on his lips.

Kurt groans as he rakes his eyes over Blaine's body, pulling his pants down along with his underwear, shoes, and socks. He climbs back onto the bed, straddling Blaine's hips again.

"We don't have much time so we gotta be quick," Kurt says before grinding his hips down, throwing his head back at the delicious friction. "Wait, wait." He reaches over to grab a bottle of lube form his nightstand, opening it and pouring some on his hand. He takes his and Blaine's cocks and spreads the lube around, slicking their cocks so the slide's easier.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groans, grabbing Kurt's hips to help propel him forward, rubbing their cocks together. Kurt drops his head on Blaine's shoulder, canting his hips against Blaine's, his mouth working at the base of his boyfriends neck, licking and sucking until there's a dark purple mark.

Blaine once said that masturbation was going to get them through these months apart just fine, but he was lying. There was seriously nothing that could replace this right here. The feeling of Blaine against him. The feeling of his cock against his own. Nothing could replace it. Not his hand, or anything else. Kurt did spend a majority of his time in New York jerking off to images of Blaine, but it wasn't the same as actually being here with Blaine, grinding up on him, hearing his breath stutter with each thrust of his hips, having Blaine's hands tighten on his hips, on his ass, gently kneading the flesh as he tumbles toward his climax.

"Close, Blaine, so close, oh god, yes!" Kurt moans, straightening up and placing his hands on Blaine's stomach, grinding his hips against Blaine's with such force the bed moved with them. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, his palms were slippery, but he doesn't care. All he wants is to come with Blaine for the first time in a while. He wants to watch Blaine fall apart, wants to fall apart in front of Blaine, wants to feel Blaine's muscles flutter underneath his hands.

"Kurt, gonna come, _fuck_," Blaine groans, throwing his head back and coming between them, Kurt following after another thrust, reaching down to stroke them through their orgasms.

Kurt slumps down on top of Blaine, ignoring the sticky feeling of their come on his stomach.

"God, I missed doing that," Kurt says, and Blaine chuckles, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt is about to say something else, but at that moment his phone vibrates, and Kurt groans because it requires him to move and all he wants to do right now is lay and enjoy the afterglow. He rolls off of Blaine, who's basically gone comatose, and reaches for his phone finding a message from his dad.

_Kurt, I know you missed Blaine and all, but dinner is ready so please put your pants back on and come downstairs. Please don't make me go up there._

Kurt chuckles at the text. Back then he would have been embarrassed if he knew that his dad knew he had sex, but now it only makes him chuckle. It's the result of his dad walking in on them while Kurt lowered himself onto Blaine's cock, only finding out his dad was standing in the doorway when he threw his head back to release a loud moan that had turned into a piercing shriek, ending up with Kurt on the floor, reaching for Blaine's shirt to cover himself up. The conversation that had ensued afterwards was awkward to say the least, but it had ended in a light mood. Burt didn't mind if they had sex, he accepts the fact that Kurt is a big boy who knows how to take care of himself. But just because he didn't mind didn't mean that he wanted to hear or walk in on them having sex, so he made Kurt keep the noise level down, hang a tie on the door, and lock it whenever he felt the need to have sex while Burt was in the house. If he follows those rules then Burt will never mention anything about seeing Kurt and Blaine going at it.

He does make the occasional joke though, but that's fine. As long as Burt doesn't mention penis going into ass then Kurt's good.

"Come on, dinner," Kurt says, willing his limp muscles to move to get out of bed and reach for the baby wipes he keeps on his bedside table, wiping his and Blaine's stomachs clean of their cum.

"Can't. Really good orgasm. Can't move. Don't want to," Blaine grunts, splaying his arms out.

" Who are you a caveman?" Kurt giggles, leaning forward to plant an open mouthed kiss to Blaine's chest, close to his nipple and that seems to jolt Blaine out of his delirious state.

"When I come I am," He says, winding his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Kurt regrettably pulls away, getting off of the bed and throwing a pillow at his boyfriend.

"Get up." He hits him again.

"Don't start something you can't finish. I swear I will naked pillow fight you," Blaine warns, reaching back to grab a pillow, positioning it over his head, ready to strike.

"We can wrestle naked later. Now get up," Kurt orders, and Blaine releases the pillow, all the while grumbling about killing his post-orgasm high.

"I'll have shower sex with you to make up for it," Kurt says as he pulls the same jeans he had back on. He's going to shower later so what's the point of changing into fresh clothes right now?

"That is if you're spending the night."

"My drawer still has pajamas and clean underwear in it so yeah, I'll spend the night," Blaine says, and Kurt smiles fondly.

The drawer on the bottom right of his dresser was appointed to Blaine last year right after they started having sex per Kurt's request. He thought it was ridiculous for Blaine having to rush off to his house early morning to change instead of cuddling here with him, so he allowed Blaine use of one of his drawers to place some of his clothes for when he slept over suddenly or needed a clean pair of underwear when they got a bit carried away studying.

"I doubt you'll be using pajamas tonight, babe," Kurt states, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not even for appearances?"

"Nope. My dad knows we have sex, and he knows that we'll probably be going at it all night long so we don't have to use pajamas as a cover," Kurt explains, and the scorners of Blaine's mouth quirk up.

"But we have to stay quiet right?"

"Well yeah, but you know I love the little whimpers you give off more than your yells."

"Yeah, right. You love it when I yell," Blaine says, reaching for his own pants, opting to put them on without underwear underneath.

"I do. I love any noise that comes out of your mouth while I fuck you," Kurt drawls, picking up a can of hairspray to fix his hair.

"Who says you were going to be the one fucking me?" Blaine counters, slipping his shirt back on.

"Would you prefer to fuck me first then? You know my cock is going to end up in your ass by the end of the night right?"

Blaine groans, throwing himself onto Kurt's bed. "God, Kurt if you keep on talking to me like that we are not going to make it down for dinner."

Kurt smirks, setting the can of hairspray back down before walking to Blaine and draping himself over him, attaching his lips to Blaine's neck, tonguing at the hickey at the base of it.

"Kurt seriously, do you want your dad to castrate me?" Blaine groans, pushing Kurt off of him.

"I'm just playing with you, baby," Kurt giggles, straightening up. "We'll save the sex for when my parents are asleep." He finishes fixing himself up just as his dad's voice booms through the hall, warning him that he has five minutes before he barges in here.

"Coming, dad!" Kurt yells back, and hurries Blaine up, pushing him out the door and down the hall where Burt is sure enough waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Nice to see you joining us, boys," he grunts, eyeing them both skeptically.

"Sorry, dad."

"Sorry, Burt."

"I get it. You boys missed each other," he says simply, and Kurt glances at Blaine, his face bright red. "Can I ask you for a favor tonight? Keep it down."

"Dad!" Kurt squeals, hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't try to be sneaky, Kurt, I know you two are going to have sex as soon as the lights in the house goes off. I know. When Elizabeth came back from visiting her aunt in Boston right after we started dating we couldn't even wait for the lights to go out before we-"

"Dad! If you love me please don't finish that sentence," Kurt cries, glowing beet red, Blaine beside him, stifling his giggles behind his hand.

"Sorry, boundaries, I forgot," Burt says, leading them into the kitchen. "Point is, I understand passion, all I ask is for you two to keep it down."

"Yes, dad, we'll keep it down, just please, stop talking," Kurt begs, and Blaine chuckles beside him, shutting up when Kurt glares at him.

"Good. Now, who's hungry?" Burt says, opening the door to the dinning room, revealing a table full of food. Grilled chicken, salad, bread, and steamed veggies.

"Wow, you have really gone all out for Friday night dinners," Kurt says, staring at the food.

"Yeah, it appears that even with Finn gone I am finding myself cooking a mountain of food," Carole comments, serving food onto the plates on the table.

"Sorry, Carole," Blaine pipes up from his seat next to Burt.

"Oh hush you, you know I don't mind it. I like the company."

"So, dad, Carole, Blaine tells me he spends most of his time here," Kurt comments, taking the food laden plate from Carole's hands.

"He doesn't spend a lot of time here," Carole starts to say, but Burt cuts her off.

"No, he spends a lot of time here. We have Deadliest Catch marathons on Saturday's," he says, and Kurt giggles into his bite of chicken.

"You didn't tell me that."

"Yeah, at least he didn't tell you that we once spent an entire Sunday watching Cupcake Wars," Blaine says, and Kurt laughs loudly, turning to face his dad who was shaking his head.

"Blaine made me watch it because I made him watch American Chopper. I agreed before I knew what I knew what I was getting myself into. Those judges."

"I know, right? You can't even understand the French guy. And they don't put subtitles under him," Kurt puts in, shaking his own head. "I can't believe you made my father watch Cupcake Wars, Blaine."

"He enjoyed it in the end," Blaine says, smiling smugly.

"It's a show about food, what's not to like. I'm into the food network now," Burt states, and Kurt looks at him proudly.

"Do you know how to cook now?"

"Oh hell no. I still suck at it, but I like watching other people cook."

"My dad, addicted to the food network," Kurt says fondly, and the table chuckles.

They chat throughout the meal about everything they've missed. Burt tells Kurt his version of him convincing Blaine to apply for NYADA, about working with Blaine at the garage, et cetera Blaine cutting in to say something every so often, and Kurt very nearly wants to cry at how close his dad and Blaine have gotten since Kurt's been away. He remembers when Blaine feared Burt and wouldn't stand a minute in the same room with him without breaking out into a nervous sweat. Now it's like they've been best friends forever and it's so nice to see. It's so nice to see.

When they get to Kurt's life in New York, Kurt tightens up, knowing that he was going to have to sprinkle in a couple of white lies, and he hates that. He hates lying to his dad and to Carole.

"So, how's living by yourself?" Burt asks, taking final bite of food before pushing his plate away, a satisfied expression on his face.

"It's great actually. It's nice to have my own space and not have to worry about walking in on Rachel naked or something," Kurt says.

"And work?"

"It's…fine. I mean it's not ideal, but all first jobs are never ideal," Kurt sighs, taking a drink from his water, pushing his own plate away.

"And you're a waiter at a diner?"

"Yes, dad. Tips aren't great, but it keeps a roof over my head."

"Are you sure you're okay? Financially. I could always lend you money if you needed it."

"No, dad. I'm fine. You don't have to lend me any money," Kurt says, and notices Blaine staring at him. He knows Blaine just remembered about the money Nova lent him, and he also knows that he's going to talk to him about it when they get back up to the room.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm doing fine."

Burt sighs but nonetheless drops it. "So who are these friends Blaine tells me about. When we talk he told me you made friends at work."

"Yeah. I made good friends. They're nice people."

"And they're all gay?"

"Yes dad, they're all gay."

"Is this restaurant a gay restaurant or what?" Burt asks, and Kurt glares at him openly, ignoring Blaine and Carole's giggle.

"No, dad, I met some at school. A lot of theater boys are gay."

"Ah. So you're not…into any of them?"

"No! Dad, no. they're my friends. I have no attraction to them," Kurt cries, and Burt holds his hands up.

"Calm down, kid I was only joking," Burt says. "So, tell me about School."

That launches Kurt into a colorful story about his NYADA experience, telling his parents about his classes in detail, thankful that they didn't stray too far into the whole work conversation. He feels guilty for lying to his parents and Blaine, but it's necessary right now. They would judge him so much if they new he was a stripper. Well not so much judge him as be completely disappointed in him.

That's what scares Kurt the most about this whole situation. He knows he can't keep it a secret for much longer. Blaine is going to arrive in New York soon and move in with Kurt and then what is Kurt going to do about work? He can't quit he needs the money. He can't hide it from Blaine, not with them living together. It's going to blow up in Kurt's face soon, and yet Kurt still lies about it. He should just be honest about the whole thing. Blaine will understand that he needed the money.

Right?

When Kurt finishes talking, Burt signals for the boys to pick up their plates, knowing that they're probably antsy to get up to the bedroom. They are, but not for reasons that Burt thinks. Kurt knows that he and Blaine are going to have to talk.

They wash the dishes, kiss Carole goodnight, hug Burt, Blaine too surprisingly, and go up to Kurt's bedroom, the silence between them palpable. They get into Kurt's room, and Blaine hangs the tie on the doorknob before closing it and locking it.

"I'm guessing that you want to talk," Kurt says, and Blaine nods, his face expressionless.

"You guess correctly. I dropped the money issue when you called me on Monday, but I really want to talk about it," Blaine says, walking forward to take a seat on Kurt's bed, patting the space next to him. Kurt joins him, taking a deep breath in preparation.

"Kurt, do you need me to give you money?"

"No. Blaine, I don't need it."

"You let Nova give you money," Blaine states, and Kurt's insides churn with guilt.

"I didn't ask for it. I never wanted him to give me money. He basically made me take the money," he says. "I was willing to skip paying my rent for a month, but Nova-"

"You have got to stop being so proud, baby," Blaine interrupts gently, taking Kurt's face in his hands. "You have to learn to admit that sometimes you need help. Nobody is going to think any less of you if you need a couple of bucks to make your rent."

"It's so humiliating, Blaine," Kurt says, his eyes watering.

"No it's not. There's nothing wrong with asking for a little bit of help."

Kurt ducks his head, trying to avoid Blaine's gaze. "I don't want to be a bother to anybody."

"But you're not-"

"No, I…I don't want my dad to be disappointed in me-"

"Why would he be disappointed in you?"

"He… when I told him I was planning on getting my own apartment he asked me if it was a good idea, and I said yes. I was stupid. Me getting my own apartment and having a shitty job is the reason why I'm in this mess. I should have listened to him."

"Kurt, honey, I know it's hard to go out on your own, and I agree with your dad that you doing this so soon wasn't such a good idea, but it's done. You can't just beat yourself up over it. If you need help, ask for it. Don't be afraid of what your dad is going to think about it. He's always going to lend you money with a smile on his face, happy that he could help his son out," Blaine says, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I'll always help you if you need it too."

Kurt looks up at him frantically. "No, Blaine, I could never ask that of you."

"Shush, if you need help I will always be there to give it to you. No matter what you say, okay?"

"But I don't…what will your parents say?" Kurt whispers nervously, knowing that Blaine's parents wont take the thought of him lending his boyfriend money so lightly.

"My parent's don't have to know. I have a trust fund. You know I do. My grandparents had put money into it every year since I was born, and it's mine to do whatever I want with. So if I want to use some money to help my boyfriend out then I will," Blaine says definitively.

"I'm just a boyfriend," Kurt murmurs, and he regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"You're not just a boyfriend, Kurt. You know that," Blaine says slowly, his voice even. "You're the love of my life. You're going to be in my life forever. You've never been just a boyfriend to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know what I was saying. Of course you're not just a boyfriend to me. You're the love of my life too, but sometimes I wonder that if I wouldn't be the love of your life anymore if I did something stupid."

Blaine furrows his eyebrows, glancing at Kurt curiously. "Why? Did you do something stupid?"

"No, I just…lets say I did. Would you still love me?" Kurt asks, the tears in his eyes spilling over and down his cheeks.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes, pulling Kurt close to him. "Of course I would still love you. I will always love you, baby. Nothing in this world would ever stop me from loving you."

"You promise?" Kurt cries, clutching onto Blaine, almost as if he's afraid if he lets go he'll disappear.

"Cross my heart," Blaine whispers into Kurt's hair. "Baby, stop crying please. You know it breaks my heart when you cry."

"I'm sorry," Kurt says. "I just. I've been so stressed out and it all just came out."

"I'm sorry you're having a tough time," Blaine says, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly. "Do you need anything?"

"Just…can you hold me? We can have sex later, but I just want you to hold me," Kurt says, laying his head on Blaine's cheek.

"Sure, baby, come here." Blaine pulls them up the bed so that they're resting on the pillows, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, Blaine's arms cradling Kurt, making him feel safe.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my financial problems. You're right I shouldn't be so proud and should ask for help when I need it," Kurt murmurs.

"It's okay. Just know that there are people here who love you and are willing to help you if you need it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Everything is going to be okay," Blaine says over and over again, and in the back of Kurt's mind he has to wonder, is everything going to be okay?

Will Blaine still love him when he finds out that Kurt is a stripper?

Kurt doesn't let himself dwell on that thought for much too long, choosing to just revel in this moment with Blaine close.

Everything is going to be okay, he promises himself.

Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
